why did i fall in love with you?
by xXRaspberriLycheeXx
Summary: Mikan and Ruka are childhood friends, Ruka secretly has a crush on Mikan, but one day Mikan told Ruka that she was getting married! What is Ruka going to do now! One shot. NxMxR My 2nd fan fic.


**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic. My first is for D Gray-man, but I didn't upload it yet. Lol! **

**Summary: Ruka and Mikan are childhood friends. Ruka secretly has a crush on Mikan, but one day she said that she was going to get married! What is Ruka going to do?! NxMxR A one shot. Warning: Natsume is going to be OOC so yea, sorry. **

**Inspired by DBSK's song: Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou? (Why Did I Fall in Love With You?) Which I really recommend you to listen to! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or DBSK's song! I also do not own the translated lyrics and the lines at the wedding/beginning. I found them off the internet and all credit goes to the person that translated it/DBSK for acting it out! Enjoy! **

"Hey Mikan, how was work for you?" Ruka asked.

"Ah, it was fine. How about yours?" Mikan replied.

"It was fine." Ruka smiled.

"Ah, that's good..." Mikan quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruka asked with concern written all over his face.

"Umm, Ruka, can I talk to you tonight?" Mikan asked, looking unsure.

"Um… Sure." Ruka said, uncertain of his answer.

"I'll meet you tonight then." Mikan left with a wave.

"Ok." Ruka said as she walked away.

**At Night**

"Hey, Ruka." Mikan greeted.

"Ah, hey…" Ruka greeted back. "What did you want to tell me...?"

"Umm, Ruka… I'm getting married…" Mikan said quietly.

"HUH?! TO WHO?!" Ruka demanded.

"Umm, his name is Natsume and he's a really nice guy." Mikan explained.

"Oh… A-are you sure about your choice...?" Ruka asked, heartbroken.

"Y-yea…" Mikan nodded. "I wanted to invite you to the wedding."

"O-ok… S-see you at your wedding then…" Ruka bit the inside of his mouth.

"Mmm." Mikan nodded with a smile.

They both started walking away to their own path with their backs facing each other. Mikan turned around and whispered, "Bye, Ruka…"

**At Ruka's House**

"S-she's getting married…" Ruka said, half crying.

**(A/N: Sorry, I suck at making the characters show feeling. But I hope you imagine what Ruka is feeling by putting yourself in his position.)**

He was holding a picture of them as kids playing with each other. As he cried, he thought of all the things that happened between them.

**(A/N: These thoughts of his are the lyrics of the song so it might repeat a lot. Sorry, I couldn't summarize the song, but the lyrics are sad.)**

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_No matter how much time has passed,_

_I still thought you were right here…_

_But you've already chosen a different path._

_Why couldn't I call out to you?_

_Every day and night growing emotions,_

_And words overflow._

_But I realized that they'd never reach you again._

_Since that day I first met you,_

_I felt like I already knew you._

_You and I melted into each other so smoothly._

_It was natural for me to be where you were._

_The two of us grew up together._

_But you've already chosen a different path._

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_No matter how much time has passed I still thought you were right here…_

_Now we can't turn back…_

**(A/N: The lyrics will continue when it's the right time.)**

Before Ruka knew it, it was already midnight . He slowly fell asleep as he wept.

It was now Mikan's wedding day. Ruka woke up and got dressed for the wedding... He only paused when he was outside the church that the wedding was taking place at._ Today is the unluckiest day of my life… I can't even smile properly for Mikan._

"Oh! Ruka!" Mikan ran to me as soon as I stepped in.

"Ah, Mikan, congrats on your wedding." Ruka forced a smile.

"Ah… Thanks Ruka. For some reason, I'm embarrassed…" Mikan looked down to her two index fingers that pushed against together then bounced away before coming back together like magnets.

"Mikan, you're so beautiful today!" Ruka complimented her to get rid of any doubts that she might have had._ Stunningly beautiful... The absolute most beautiful bride I've ever seen._

_The special meaning held by this day._

_Today you stood with a happy expression._

_You looked beautiful while praying to god._

"Really? This is the first time I've ever heard you say such words Ruka! I'm so happy! Mikan beamed.

"It's true…U-umm…I-I…M-Mikan." Ruka stuttered.

"Hmm? What's wrong Ruka?" Mikan tilted her head innocently.

"There's something I-" I was interrupted by Mikan.

"Ah, Natsume! Here! Here! I'm here!" Mikan waved as she yelled.

I sighed softly._ I want to say it…but I can't do it. If I convey my feelings…Today's Mikan's happiest day of her life. I can't ruin it for her._

_But I wasn't the one next to you._

_The image of you receiving blessings,_

_How could I let you go?_

"Ah. Natsume…con-congrats." Ruka forced another smile.

"Oh! Ruka, thanks! I'm so glad that you came! It means a lot to me! No, to us! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to come but Mikan insisted that you would!" Natsume wrapped his arm around Mikan's waist.

"Ummmm…" I fought the urge to pull them apart and yell at Natsume for putting his hands on the one that should be _mine_.

"So... Ruka?" Mikan smiled at Natsume then brought her attention back to me.

"I was interrupting something, wasn't I? What were you going to say?" Natsume asked.

"Ah, nothing! Natsume, you _must_ make Mikan the absolute most happiest girl in the world!" Ruka said._ Looking at those two smiling so blissfully…It's painful…Although it's painful, I can't express my feelings now… Not ever..._

_So, why did I end up falling for you?_

_How we were before,_

_We can't return to it anymore._

_I've thought it through._

_(Thought it through, Thought it through)_

_Why didn't I hold onto your hand?_

_No matter how much time has passed,_

_You should've always been by my side._

_(Never changing)_

"Of course!" Natsume laughed..

"Because she's my precious childhood friend, I want her to have the best." Ruka added._ Congrats Mikan…I'll still continue loving you in my heart. I only wish for your happiness._

_But still, even if I'm nowhere near you anymore,_

_I'm praying that you may be happy for eternity._

_No matter how much that would make me lonely._

_(No matter how lonely)_

**Ok, how was it? Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Here are the credits: **

**Credits to ****XOSakura TenshiOX (A LOT OF CREDIT!) for editing and fixing my grammar/story/spelling.**

**Credits to the person who translated the song on the internet.**

**Credits to DBSK for acting a part out. Also credits to the person who translated their act out.**

**That's all the credits, hope you liked it!!**


End file.
